ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo
"'''Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 2: A New Generation," '''is an American romantic musical fantasy film that will inspire this new world of a new generation after new generation, every childhood should go rescue a fair princess away from the bad guys when a brave young child should fight back when it has to defend for her and itself. Romeo jul toon main-770956.gif Juliet, Kissy Fish and Romeo.jpg ROMEO & JULIET.jpg Juliet.jpg Romeo.jpg Plot: Once upon a time in the pacific coast, there was a young daughter who was born to learn anything new, she was a daughter who was born, her name is Oliviana, she lives with her mother Juliet, and her father Romeo, she is the daughter of Romeo and Juliet's, when she grows up to become a 6 year old sea lion pup, she has two pets, a catfish, and a dogfish, when she grooming herself by taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, putting deodorant on, combing her curly hair, and wears a headband on top of her head, she goes to sea pre-school to learn how to write, how to think, how to practice, and how to read. She makes new friends with Benny the red crab, Nicholas the orange clownfish, Sammy the yellow seahorse, and Stephanie the yellow starfish, and the five playing catch, when she got home from school, she got a report card and she good grades on her report card, like As & Bs, she was so happy to see good grades on her report. At home, her father Romeo, and her mother Juliet, are in love with each other, Romeo remembers when he and Juliet just met each other since when they are teenagers, and she was delighted that Romeo was right they are. When Oliviana came home from school, she notice is that her parents are having a hand(flipper) touch in marriage, so she puts her right hand(flipper) on top of her mother Juliet's left hand(flipper), and she also puts her right hand(flipper) on top of her father Romeo's right hand(flipper), she says hello, they were surprised to see Oliviana who just come home from school, and they say hello, she was wondering if they already been married, they said they already did, Oliviana knows what it calls for, a tickle hand(flipper) touch in marriage, by licking, rubbing, tapping, and tickling, Romeo and Juliet both giggling when they see this, she says don't worry, she will never let anything touch them, besides, she loves them too much, they smiled, and they also kiss her on each side of her forehead, they love her too. And so, Oliviana gave them her report card, they check and see, she just got As & Bs on her report card, they hug their daughter and they were so proud of her to have good grades. And so, the next morning, it was Oliviana's birthday party & thanksgiving, her new friends and everyone from school who were invited, and the crab band who were playing string quartet, the guitar, the bass guitar, the saxophone, the trumpet, the trombone, the drums, and the conga drums, they were invited too. They celebrated her birthday & thanksgiving, and they all say happy birthday & thanksgiving to Oliviana, when she says thank you. At home, Romeo and Juliet gave their daughter a special gift, a magic clam shell locket pendant, she opens up to see a titanic ship with montagues & capulets swimming in front of it, she was so delighted to see this entire creation, she closes it, she says to them that they are the most wonderful cross loving parents in the whole world. At that night, a northern white pink elephant seal named Princess Olicia, she was lost on the shore, and doesn't know where to find her colony, and then she felt asleep, but when all of the sudden she's been kidnapped by Bucky the barracuda who just got orders from Professor Baxter the great white who was a criminal master mind, and then, went off & disappear, when Oliviana knows what is out there is the white pink elephant seal princess who is been kidnapped. So Oliviana, her two pets, and her new friends are setting out to find & rescue the fair princess. Oliviana has to fight back, abuse, yank, hit, and choke, squeeze & strangle the monstrous elephant seal prince right into his neck & throat very hard, he was a big nasty major idiot, she gets very angry at that prince, and tells him to get in time out because he is so grounded for the angry consequences. She has to defend herself and her new friends & pets against these stupid sea creatures from titanic ballet, and fight against the shark from island, and she chokes & strangles the seagull right into his feathery neck & throart very hard. And then, they have to watch out for the killer whales, the polar bear, and the African lion from around the world, and now she, and her new friends & two pets have to rescue Princess Olicia, with help of her family like Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence, & Stellar, her fishy friend Kissy the kissing fish Princess Olicia's family like King Coltrane, Queen Katherine, Prince Colby, Princess Isabella, & other northern pink elephant seals, and the animals from around the world like the family sleuth of Kodiak bears, the family sleuth of giant panda bears, the three wild pig brothers, a Siberian tiger, a saltwater crocodile, the black tailed prairie dogs, the American beavers, a North American porcupine, a singing coyote, a singing Arctic wolf, the harbor seals, and bottlenose dolphins, and other animals in the cameo like the family troop of golden monkeys, the family troop of chimpanzees, the two ostriches, the colony of emperor penguins, the colony of harp seals, the colony of Atlantic walruses, and a sea snake, they will fight back & arrest Professor Baxter, Bucky, and their gang into jail. Oliviana saved Princess Olicia, and she just got back with her royal family together again & they reunited. And then, they celebrate, and so, Oliviana, her mother Juliet, her father Romeo, and her two pets went home at last. 1280px-Touchstone Pictures logo svg.png Amblin entertainment logo 2016.png Dreamworks pictures logo.png Universal 68.jpg Cast * Lacey Chabert as the narrator and Oliviana * Antony Del Rio as Romeo * Lea Michele as Juliet * Danny Mann as Benvolio * William H. Macy as Mercutio * Mark Rylance as Friar Lawrence * Eden Riegel as Kissy the kissing fish * Thomas Haden Church as King Coltrane * Charlize Theron as Queen Katherine * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Baxter * Jess Harnell as Bucky the barracuda